


The Emperor's Whore

by Perversions



Series: Shiro's Well Deserved Fuckation 2K18 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Cock Warming, Creampie, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Shiro's Escape, Prisoner Shiro, Riding, Shiro Fuckation 2K18, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Zarkon doesn't follow ABO dynamics, sharkon, shirosfuckationweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: It was a terrible time to go into heat. If he was still on the Kerberos mission, Shiro would have had his suppressants to keep it at bay. Since the ship was most likely destroyed, so was his medicine. Shiro didn't know what to do.Correction: Shiro's heat-addled mind knew what to do.





	The Emperor's Whore

Everything was _burning_.

His insides felt like the were _melting_ and there was nothing he could do about it.

Shiro stared at the spot between his legs, watching his slick soak through the seat of his pants and drip down to the floor. He had been like this for hours now and he hadn’t been able to make it stop. He knew it was futile, but he wanted to at least _try_ . There was only one person who could fix this—fix _him._ Going to him felt like he was admitting to submission, one thing that he didn’t want to do.

What choice did he have, though? His cock was hard and aching, and his hole was clenching around nothing, desperate to have something filling him up. All he had to do was give in this one time and then take his steely resolve up once more. It would eat him up inside and he would shame himself for doing it. Prisoners who looked to him for hope and strength would no longer look at him like that.

But Shiro _needed_ this. He would lose his _mind_ if he didn’t get it soon.

It was a struggle to get from his spot in the corner of his cell to the door. Shiro pounded the side of his fist against the door, noting how loud it sounded with his prosthetic hand. He continued to make noise until someone who wasn’t a robotic sentry came by to see him.

“Please…” Shiro pleaded. He hated how his voice sound, but the feeling was snuffed out when his entire body shuddered, a heat rolling through his body. “Let me… let me see the emperor…”

Things grew hazy at that point. Shiro couldn’t remember if he had to argue with the soldier or if they sent his demand forward to ask for an audience. It felt like he waited for _hours_ , though, and he could feel himself growing slicker with every minute that passed by. If what happened _did_ happen, he would need little preparations for it.

A soldier opened his cell door and grabbed him by his elbow. He was pulled along down the halls, nearly tripping over his feet in the process. Shiro could feel the eyes of the other prisoners on him. He wondered how many of them judged him for what he was about to do. Maybe they didn’t know. Maybe they only saw a man who was being dragged away to some sort of torture chamber and prayed that they wouldn’t be next.

Shiro knew it was foolish to believe in such a folly. He knew that he made enough noise and that they understood him enough. They knew he was going to see Zarkon. The next time he saw the other prisoners, he knew that they would look at him with disgust.

It was a long journey to the throne room. Shiro couldn’t make sense of all the twists and turns they took to get there. Some coherent part of his mind said that they had done so on purpose. If Shiro managed to escape after this, they wouldn’t want him to run straight to their emperor to murder him. Not that he had any hope in himself that he could take down Zarkon alone.

When they reached the throne room, Shiro was tossed unceremoniously onto the floor at Zarkon’s feet.

The cuffs around his wrists made it difficult for him to catch himself. Shiro was too weak to do it, anyway. His arms shook as he pushed himself to his hands and knees. It felt pathetic to be sitting like this in soaked clothes, but he came here for a mission. Slowly, Shiro lifted his head to stare up at Zarkon.

He had only seen his face once before. When he did, he was given the cruelest look he had ever seen, one that could rival Commander Iverson’s. Zarkon was a formidable force of power. Being around it had a chill running through Shiro’s body, but it wasn’t enough to quell the fire burning inside him. Zarkon regarded him with a look, almost challenging him to waste his time.

But Shiro had no intention of wasting Zarkon’s time or his time with him. He hoped to make the best of _both_ their time here.

“Show some respect,” the soldier behind him said, digging his clawed fingers into Shiro’s scalp. “Emperor Zarkon doesn’t often accept audiences from prisoners. State your business quickly.”

Shiro was sure that the soldier was hoping to _hurt_ him, but all it did was make him feel _good._ He would have loved it if Zarkon had a firm grip in his hair, pounding into him until he couldn’t remember his former life. “I need you…” Shiro said quietly.

His hair was gripped tighter and Shiro cried out, more so from pain than pleasure. “Louder!”

“I need you!” Shiro cried out. He tried to lower his head in submission, but the soldier had a strong grip on him. “I need you so _badly!”_

Shiro didn’t know how to eloquently say it. The words caught in his throat and, despite the fact that the seat of his pants was soaked through, he was embarrassed to say them out loud. If he was alone with Zarkon, then he could do it. With a guard in the room? Shiro would rather swallow needles than let them hear the words only Zarkon should here.

Zarkon regarded him with a look that sent a chill down Shiro’s spine. He didn’t know if it was a good sign or a bad sign, but he hoped it was the former. Time passed terribly slow as Zarkon continued to look at him. What he wanted now was an answer. If Shiro had to take it a step further and stroke himself to show him what he meant, then he would do it. He would swallow his pride and stroke himself until Zarkon finally took him right then and there.

“Take off his shackles. You may go. Leave him behind,” Zarkon said.

Relief washed over Shiro and he could feel his tense muscles relaxing. The solider behind him stuttered over his words, but one look from Zarkon silenced him. There was no sense in arguing with the Emperor. The soldier released his hold on Shiro and took off the cuffs holding his hands together. He saluted then turned on his heel to leave the room.

When they were alone, Shiro felt more heated than ever before. Zarkon’s yellow eyes pierced right through him, taking in his flushed face and shaking limbs.

“Come here,” Zarkon ordered his voice a deep rumble in his chest. When Shiro moved to stand up, he held up his hand. “No. You will crawl towards me.”

Shiro tried to hold back a whimper as he got back down on his hands and knees. His progress crawling towards Zarkon was slow and while he didn’t seem to mind, Shiro did. What he wanted was to already be in front of Zarkon, nuzzling against his thigh and conveying all that he wanted to be done to him with his eyes.

_Fuck me. Fuck me and make me yours._

He pressed his cheek against Zarkon’s armor when he was finally close enough. His face nuzzled into the cod piece as he rubbed his hands up and down his thighs. Shiro looked up at him through his lashes, begging him to do exactly what he wanted. He couldn’t handle begging any longer. If he opened his mouth, he wanted it to be from moaning.

Zarkon reached out and cupped Shiro’s chin, tilting his head up more so that he could look at him directly. “Tell me what you want, _pet.”_

A shiver racked Shiro’s spine. He knew he was a slave on this ship and that this was only a game that Zarkon was playing—a game that Shiro had put into effect. If he wanted anyone to blame, he could only blame himself.

With a whimper, Shiro shifted until his bulging cock pressed against Zarkon’s boot. He ground against it, soft moans spilling from his lips. Just this small friction was _amazing,_ and he didn’t want to stop. He rolled his hips harder, desperate to get more and more of that _delicious_ friction.

Zarkon chuckled. “Oh, I see now.” He removed his hand from Shiro’s chin and ran it through his hair instead. Shiro couldn’t hide his shudder from the touch. “All that fighting must have worked the Champion up. Perhaps we should send a concubine to your cell to take care of you.”

 _No._ Shiro shook his head and pressed his cheek against Zarkon’s thigh. “Please, no… I want _you…”_ he pleaded. He rolled his hips harder to better accentuate what he wanted. He didn’t want any random fuck by some whore they had floating around Central Command or any of the other ships. “I need _you.”_ Shiro ran his hands up Zarkon’s leg and gripped his thigh. _“Please.”_

The sneer that split Zarkon’s face would have filled anyone with fear. The haze that covered Shiro’s mind muffled the voice inside him that told him to run. “And why should _I_ fuck _you?_ You’re nothing but a slave, a fighter who fights for my amusement. You’re nothing to me.”

Shiro could feel his chance at getting filled with something big slip through his fingers like water. “I can make it good…! I can make it so good,” he pleaded. If he was more daring, he would crawl into Zarkon’s lap and nuzzle him.

“You sound like a common _whore,”_ Zarkon pointed out. “I’ve fucked plenty of you before. What makes you any different?”

There was only one other thing he could offer than all the other whores Zarkon had fucked before. “I’m already wet…”

At Zarkon’s questioning gaze, Shiro stood up. If he would be scolded for standing without permission, he would take the punishment as much as he would take the pleasure. Shiro worked quickly to remove his clothes until they a pile on the floor. It felt strange to be naked before him. The only other people at Central Command or on any ship he had been naked in front of were few. Some soldiers, druids, and fellow prisoners.

Being bare in front of Zarkon was a different kind of exposure. It felt like his skin was split open, exposing all of his muscles and nerve endings for Zarkon to take advantage of.

Turning around, Shiro gripped his own ass and spread his cheeks wide, bending over and baring himself more. He could feel the slick dripping out of his needy hole and down the back of his thighs. With enough determination, he was sure that he could get Zarkon’s entire fist in his ass. That was another plan for another time if Zarkon wanted to continue it.

Shiro hoped he would until his heat was over.

Looking over his shoulder, Shiro watched as Zarkon examined his slick and twitching hole. His eyes wandered down to Shiro’s cock, watching as a bead of precum leak from his cock and fall onto the floor. Yellow eyes met gray and Shiro knew at that moment he would get what he had come here for.

“Come closer,” Zarkon ordered.

Shiro sighed happily as he released his hold on his ass and moved closer to Zarkon. His hip was grabbed and Zarkon turned him around so that his ass was facing him again. A thumb came up to his rim, rubbing it in small circles until Shiro could feel himself pulling it into his body. He muffled a moan, biting hard down on his lips. Bringing his hands up, Shiro pressed his fingers against his mouth to quiet himself.

“Don’t silence yourself,” Zarkon ordered around a growl. “You said you would make it worth my while, and that involves making noise.” He pulled out his thumb and sunk his index and middle finger into Shiro’s body. His sharp nails scrapped at his sensitive walls, but it felt _good._

Shiro lowered his hands and whimpered loudly as he felt Zarkon splitting him open on his fingers. If the size of his fingers alone were anything to go by, then Shiro was in for a treat. Zarkon’s dick had to be big—it _had_ to be and Shiro wouldn’t believe it was anything less.

“The druids should learn why you produce this much slick when you’re aroused,” Zarkon commented. Shiro could feel it without looking between his legs. The moment he thought of how big Zarkon’s dick was, he got wetter. He was sure that he grew tighter as well, clenching around the fingers invading his ass. “What was it that turned you on?”

There was no way he could explain the dynamics of humans to the Galra species. It wasn’t that they wouldn’t understand. Shiro couldn’t form the proper words to explain why he got this wet or what turned him on. It should be as simple as saying “I’m in heat”, but that would trigger some more explanations that Shiro couldn’t get into right now. When things had cooled down and he could explain things, then he would.

But right now…

“I thought about how big your cock was,” Shiro said quietly. It was the only logical answer that he could give Zarkon, one that made sense without needing to say more than that.

It had the reaction he wanted.

Zarkon growled and removed his fingers, leaving Shiro empty and wanting. Sharp claws dug into his hips and turned him around. Without being told, Shiro dropped to his knees and scooted closer to the emperor’s throne. He knew what was going to happen. His hazing mind was reeling from his success that he wasn’t aware of Zarkon’s codpiece coming off until his cock nearly slapped him in the face.

Shiro was right. It _was_ big.

Purple cum oozed at the tip, rolling down the ridges of Zarkon’s cock in a slow trickle. Shiro was unaware that he licked his lips until he heard Zarkon chuckling. A hand came up and cupped the back of his head, bringing him closer to the pulsing cock. Shiro wasted no time in opening his mouth and taking in half of Zarkon in. The ridges pressed against his tongue and he moaned around them. Shiro wondered what they would feel like deep inside him, stroking his walls and pushing him deeper and deeper into the dark depths of pleasure.

A shudder wracked his body at the thought. More slick gushed out of him and coated his legs more. Shiro was ready for Zarkon’s cock, ready to take it in his body and pressing against his prostate. But Zarkon wasn’t about to let Shiro free from pleasuring him with his mouth. With his hand on the back of his neck, Zarkon tried to pull his head further down his cock, ignoring how Shiro choked and gagged the deeper he went.

A little more than _half_ his cock was in Shiro’s mouth when it finally touched the back of his throat. He calmed his breathing down, trying to take in deep breaths as much as he could. Zarkon purred deep in his chest, bucking into Shiro’s mouth and urging him to move his tongue more with a growling commander.

Shiro did his best to please him, running his tongue along the ridges or swallowing around the tip of his cock. Zarkon’s cum oozed down the back of his throat and even the small amount felt heavy in his stomach. He wanted to be filled up more by it, for it to weigh him down and leak out of his hole for _hours._ To feel it leaking even as he fought in the arena, staining the sand beneath his feet and letting everyone know that it had happened.

That Shiro had _fucked_ Zarkon until he was full of his cum, until everyone—Galra and not—could _smell_ Zarkon on his skin.

“That’s enough.” Zarkon pulled Shiro’s head back and gave him a chance to breathe. Shiro thought that was awfully kind of someone who destroyed planets that didn’t bend to his will. Once more, the haze in his mind smothered that thought, drowning it in the need to be pleasured and to please.

Before Shiro could be ordered, he crawled into Zarkon’s lap, digging his knees in the space between his legs and his throne. He rolled his hips back, grinding the large cock against his crack. All it would take was the smallest movements of his hips and he would sink down on Zarkon’s cock, letting it split him open. His cock brushed against the cold armor and he shuddered from the dual sensations.

It was too much and not _enough._

“What are you waiting for?” Zarkon gripped his hips and angled him. “Sit _down.”_

The moment Zarkon’s cock slipped into him, Shiro’s vision went white. His jaw went slack as he sunk further down his cock until Zarkon was seated fully inside him. Realizing that all his cock was in, Shiro raised a shaking hand. He brought it to his stomach. Right there, he could press against the obvious extended bulge, could feel the tip of Zarkon’s _cock_ pressed against him, pulsing against his prostate.

Zarkon growled when Shiro pressed down on his stomach again. _“Move. Now.”_

Right. Shiro promised to make it worth Zarkon’s while. After all, it wasn’t every day that a _prisoner_ came by to fuck the emperor that had captured and enslaved him.

Bracing his hands on the arms of the throne, Shiro lifted himself off Zarkon’s cock. It felt like it was going for _miles_ , leaving him gaping and wanting more. The tip was all that was left and Shiro took in a shuddering breath. He took this moment to truly see the size difference between him and Zarkon.

Zarkon had to be about twice his size. One hand around his throat would be all he needed if he decided to choke Shiro. If he wanted to kill him, he could. Instead, he was sitting back, letting Shiro ride his cock like he was a horse. There was a deep rumble in Zarkon’s chest and he fought the urge to reach out and touch him. He wasn’t here to “make love” to this man; he was here to _fuck_ him and ease the heat that blazed in the bottom of his stomach.

Taking a deep breath, Shiro slammed himself down on Zarkon’s cock. It ripped a scream from his throat, a pleasure filled one that rattled the walls. Beneath him, Zarkon growled and dug his claws harder into his already marred flesh. He aided in moving Shiro up and down his cock, faster and harder until Shiro’s muscled rippled from the effort. The sound of skin slapping against cold armor drowned out all other sounds such as Zarkon’s growls and Shiro’s moans.

No alpha on Earth had ever pleased Shiro this way. Of course, he had suppressants to keep his heat at bay, but when he got reckless and didn’t take them? He would stalk the city until he found an alpha that would pound him. Into a bed, into a wall, into the floor, it didn’t matter to Shiro as long as he got fucked _hard._ Any other omega or beta on Earth would _drool_ to have a specimen like Zarkon fucking them, pushing them through the threshold of orgasmic pleasure.

Shiro could see it now, just beyond his fingertips, beckoning him to come closer and closer. Zarkon’s cock brushed against all the right spots, pressing against his swollen prostate, relentless in angling his hips to put more pressure on it. Shiro knew he couldn’t continue to handle all the pleasure that he was feeling. Outside of his heat, he would complain about being sore and unable to sit, but the haze dulled those thoughts.

All he focused on was how he felt and how _good_ it felt to have Zarkon’s cock inside him

“Go on and touch yourself, pet,” Zarkon ordered. He moved a hand to stroke the underside of Shiro’s cock, chuckling at the shout that fell from his pale lips. Precum clung to his finger, leaving a thin strand connecting it to Shiro’s cock when he pulled it away. “You must be close if you’re leaking this much.”

He was. Shiro grabbed his own cock and sobbed as he stroked himself. Each tug had him hurtling towards the threshold, every thrust into his body like a firm push on his back to spur him on. Zarkon’s hands were on his hips, claws digging so harshly in his skin that Shiro knew he was bleeding. It would add more scars to his body, but he didn’t care.

His orgasm hit him worse than when he was in the centrifuge, but _better._ It was _pleasure_ and not sickness he was feeling. Shiro cummed all over his hand and on Zarkon’s armor, still pumping his cock until there was nothing left. He knew that his walls were clenching tightly around the cock inside him. It didn’t stop Zarkon. The Galra moved him up and down his cock, short and tight trusts until he roared as he cummed.

The hot fluid that filled him had Shiro seeing stars. He could feel every pulse of Zarkon’s cock as he filled him with cum. It was more than he knew how to deal with. It felt like his stomach was being stretched uncomfortably so, but he _loved_ it. Shiro reached down to touch his stomach, whimpering at the full feeling. Every nerve ending hummed with pleasure and he was content to sit on Zarkon’s cock until he passed out.

Zarkon shifted beneath him, though, digging his fingers into Shiro to move him off his cock.

“Wait!” Shiro pleaded, placing his hands on Zarkon’s shoulders. “D-don’t… Let me stay here for a little while longer. Please…”

The way Zarkon leered at him had Shiro wanting to please him. He was ready to go belly up and expose his neck, showing signs of submission with just that look alone. “And why should I? You’ve done your job.”

Shiro nibbled his bottom lip and shifted his hips. “Please… I’ll keep your cock warm and you can keep fucking me.” He rolled his hips, feeling Zarkon slowly return to hardness. If stamina was something that he had, Shiro wanted to fuck him again and again until his heat gave out.

He would deal with his internalized trauma when the haze of his heat was gone, and he realized what he had done.

Zarkon regarded him with a look that Shiro couldn’t quite place. All he hoped was that it was a good sign and that he would be able to stay there on Zarkon’s lap.

With a huff, Zarkon gripped him and turned him around until Shiro’s back was flushed against his chest. Shiro’s feet searched for purchase on the throne, trying to find a way to feel more comfortable. Zarkon growled in his ear, a warning for him to remain still.

“If you don’t, you’ll go back to that filthy cell of yours,” Zarkon warned.

It was enough for Shiro to stop moving, sinking fully down on Zarkon’s cock.

So Shiro stayed there, warming the cock in his ass. Occasionally he would be fucked regardless of who was around them. It didn’t matter if Haggar stood beside them or if Zarkon was given a report on how things on another planet went. It didn’t even matter when Zarkon shouted at his commanders, demanding that they destroy a planet into bits while Shiro slammed himself down on his cock.

Some part of Shiro knew that he would need to remember this. When the haze of his heat was gone, and he was alone in his cell, the memories would come back, and he would feel sick to his stomach. Until then, he happy to sit there and be fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first sharkon fic! i'm so proud of me... okay, but for real, i'm almost at a burnout with all this posting. i'm actually NOT prepared for the rest of the week. i'll try, but i can't promise anything. then again, when am i EVER on time for a prompt week. like, let's be real. that's my MO.
> 
> as usual, come check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) and talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions). ♥


End file.
